


Intelligence Is So Sexy

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic for the Fireworks ficathon. </p><p>AU-ish for both programmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intelligence Is So Sexy

Martha had been only slightly bemused to find Zoe in her bedroom when she returned to the TARDIS, the woman is mute, watching her work as she finally finishes her reports for work, which she will leave on her desk before coming home to the TARDIS. Even now, when she works for UNIT, she knows the Doctor won’t deny her this. 

She will have to leave him behind soon and yet, as Zoe enters her home, looks around, she finds she doesn’t so much mind the idea that she might have to stay on earth. Zoe’s eyes dance warmly over her furniture, then the wall, taking in Martha’s achievements and certificates. 

“Marks of intelligence…”

Martha mutters, locking the doors before moving to shrug off her coat, finding herself smiling when Zoe’s lips brush her shoulder from behind, a hand slipping between her skin and the tight, but easily accessible, jeans she wore, her body arching to Zoe’s nimble fingers swiping over her clit before pushing inwards, Zoe’s voice rewardingly husky.

“Intelligence can be very…. Sexy.”


End file.
